The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 10
The water has washed away and we see that Steven's Bubble was able to hold the 5 and then Steven deactivates his bubble King Julian: Nice Job with the Bubble Steven: Thanks Julian Connie: Where are We? Django: We're in No man's land Jake: Except 4 of us are men Django: You're missing the point Jake. King Julian: How did that water come and drown us? Connie: That's a good question Jake: It's No Coincidence that one managed to drown us Connie: Someone with Hydrokinetic powers? Steven: That is sensical Django: But who do we know has them King Julian: And wants to kill us? Jake: No Ideas guys Lydia then walks up to Django and Julian out of nowhere on cue Lydia: Someone working with Thawne? King Julian "screams like a girl": Lydia don't scare us like that Django: Where were you Lydia: Doing some me stuff, now do you know where Bender and the others are Jake: WE did but we got washed by that tidal wave Lydia: Okay that confirms it's someone working for Thawne's 2nd in command Deathstroke Django: You look a little wet yourself, did that guy get you? Lydia: No I nearly got killed by Deathstroke, Jake: That guy doesn't screw around Lydia: NO Kidding, and who are these 2 kids Steven: Steven and this is Connie. You Must be Lydia, Django and Julian told us about you and the others. A Voice then calls out to Lydia and it turns out it's Bubbles Past Bubbles: Not to be impatient but can you wrap it up. Me, Dib, Milo, Edd and Lizbeth are waiting here Lydia: Just a minute Django: Wait, they're here? Lydia: They don't know us so we're fine Past Dib: We found her in that cave, and she told us what was going on and we agreed to help her find her friends King Julian: Do you have a way of getting us to our friends Past Edd: Yeah Our Boat Past Lizbeth: So let's go guys Jake: Fine we'll go ............... Back to Slade and his crew investigating some mines Mojo: I have tracked The Legion's work here. They seem to be up to something Harry: You don't say, I already figured that. But don't you think that this is suspicious Celes: Why would we tracked Thawne here if we didn't Mojo: It was that lizard man we tracked, Celes. Slade: We know he's working for Thawne. Since Some of you saw a lizard man like that earlier when Thawne and Joker attacked us Past Slade: Hmm, How much connections does this man have Slade: A Lot to put it simply Anti Cosmo: They're up to something in there, and I have a feeling it's more than something suspicious Eddy: What makes you say that Anti Cosmo: Discord called us earlier and told us about their encounter with Thawne and that he was seeking some kind of vortex regulator for some purpose Dr. Nefarious: It doesn't lap with anything we know. Since Eggman and Cortex did say he was a time traveler Sideshow Bob: Hmm, Maybe all we need is an informant in his legion Ventress: With guys like The Joker and Dr. Weil in there. They wouldn't last long Manray: Yeah, That is sadly true Sideshow Bob: Oh, Come on. It's not that tricky all we need is someone resistant Anti Cosmo: He'll slip up, or you can do it Hades: It's your Idea Bob, so you do it Slade: Only, if we can keep Bob from getting himself killed Negaduck: Seriously?, How Mellow have you got Slade?, We can't beat one's enemy without sacrificing some pawns? Scourge: That's a little unusual from him Slade: I haven't lost my edge Negaduck. I'm just saying we need as many people as we can alive. Technus: Strength in Numbers right? Slade: Exactly Anti Cosmo: But what about that Alchemist masked guy Harry: I have a feeling he will be a threat, but Thawne is the very real true threat here with his legion. Sideshow Bob: Agreed Harry: "begin smelling something" Some one smell nitrogen? Celes: Yeah I'm smelling it Something then explodes and everyone is trapped in a hole and Toffee looks down on them with Darkwarrior and Merlyn. Toffee: Slade you are under arrest Slade: What for? Darkwarrior: For all of your crimes you have committed over all these years Anti Cosmo: But we have all made up for it. We did our time Darkwarrior: Still, you did illegal things, wrong things and you haven't paid enough Hades: Why do you even want us anyway Toffee: Us?, No we're just here to capture Slade and only him Slade: Well you are going to have to do better than "Slade gets struck by an arrow and falls tranquil" Malcolm: Look, let's just make this easy okay Jafar then uses his magic to levitate Slade out and brings him to Darkwarrior's car Jafar: There, done and done Darkwarrior: That's one down Malcolm: Obviously Toffee looks down at the others and asks Jafar something Toffee: Jafar, you and the others destroy them Jafar: Yes, Toffee it will be done. Back at the office of The Galactic Federation Scott: It seems we have a lock on the heroes jet Alchemy: Yes, They don't suspect we are in wait for them with Federation Soldiers. Scott: The Special Agents are ready Alchemy: As Ready as they can be Scott: Then, it's time to bring my most alluded adversary once and for all Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe